


A Package of Love

by anxious_logic



Series: Soulmate September 2020 [20]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M, Trans Male Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:00:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26671027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anxious_logic/pseuds/anxious_logic
Summary: When Patton opens his soulmate’s present for the year, it’s more than just the normal yearly update on what his soulmate’s been up to.
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Series: Soulmate September 2020 [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1907686
Comments: 4
Kudos: 72





	A Package of Love

**Author's Note:**

> Soulmate September Day 20: You can send one item to your soulmate every year.
> 
> Warnings: None that I can think of.

Patton squealed as he saw the box in front of his door. It was from his soulmate, Roman – he’d been expecting something from him soon, but he wasn’t sure exactly when it would come. It was a little earlier than normal – perhaps Roman had moved, and was closer to Patton than before, so the mail got there quicker?

Patton carefully picked up the package. It wasn’t super heavy, but it wasn’t very light either. He grunted a little as he picked it up to bring it into his room. He lived alone right now, but opening the gift from his soulmate seemed like something to be done in private.

He set the package down on his bed, the brown of the box contrasting with the pale blue of his quilt. He grabbed the scissors from where they were sitting on his dresser – don’t ask him why, he doesn’t know how they got there – and ripped through the packing tape, careful to avoid stabbing the contents inside.

As he peeked in the box, he thought about all of the items he’d received previously. When they were very young, their parents sent photos of the two of them and small drawings or art crafts that they had done at school. When they had gotten older, and able to understand the concept of soulmates a little more, they’d begun to send each other short letters – updates about what had happened over the year, maybe teeth fell out or they’d gotten a new pet.

As they’d gotten even older, Roman usually thought of some clever way to get around the “one item” rule. Sometimes Patton received a stuffed animal, full of not only stuffing but also pictures and mementos from his soulmate’s life; sometimes it was a custom Playbill, filled with information about important events and people that had entered Roman’s life over the last year.

Patton had done his best to reciprocate, filling notebooks with close-to-daily entries about what was happening or binders with little reminders of his life. He couldn’t help but feel a little insecure about his presents – Roman always seemed to send things that were so much more interesting, so much more informative than what Patton could think of. And then there was everything that Roman did – he was in theatre, getting better and better roles in plays and musicals alike every year. He also was involved in fencing, something that Patton had always wanted to try, but it just seemed like a lot of time commitment that he didn’t really have. He was an incredible writer, too – he’d sent some of what he’d written to Patton, a combination of stories, poems, and essays, and they absolutely transported Patton to the worlds that he’d created, making him lose track of time until the writing ended.

On the other hand, Patton was just… normal. He did some volunteering at the animal shelter every so often, but he had to be careful lest he set off an allergic reaction because of the cats. He liked helping the younger kiddos at school, but he didn’t always have as much time to do that as he liked. He wasn’t a star student; he wasn’t particularly stand-out in any way.

He was just… Patton.

He shook himself out of his thoughts as he looked down at the package on his bed. It was wrapped up in protective air packets to keep it from getting squished, but from what Patton could tell it looked pretty big. As he unwrapped the air packets, he tried to guess what it might be. It seemed maybe like a book?

He gasped as the wrapping fell to the floor. It was a huge binder, almost more of a scrapbook, with little pieces of paper and photos sticking out of every side.

As Patton slowly turned the pages, taking in the information written in his soulmate’s handwriting, he realized that Roman hadn’t only sent the usual yearly update. This seemed to be the usual information on what his year had been like and what he had done, but after that was finished, it seemed to have switched to… almost a reaction reel of Patton’s presents.

A baby picture almost identical to Patton’s, but with Roman in a dress whereas Patton was in a tuxedo-printed onesie. _Don’t like the dress, but the rest of it matches perfectly!_ Was written as a caption underneath the pictures. Little stickers, stuck all over the letters that Patton had written Roman as a child; exclamation points, hearts, sad faces, happy faces all covered the letters relaying Patton’s life. Little notes saying “I’m proud of you!!” or “That sounds like so much fun, I wish I could have been there!” were placed beneath pictures of Patton with pets at the animal shelter or with his family on a road trip. More pictures showing the similarities of the two of them as kids – Roman’s transition with T, Patton’s slow, awkward puberty. Their first pets. Their first lost tooth. Their elementary school graduation. Their prom pictures. Their high school graduation.

Patton couldn’t stop smiling as he went through all of the pictures. He giggled at Roman’s teasing comments about both of their fashion senses in middle school, laughed out loud when he came to pictures of both of them with the silliest looks on their faces. He quieted when he saw both of them at funerals, for their grandparents or great-grandparents. He beamed at Roman’s praises of his descriptions.

Finally, when he got to the last page, he gasped. An address was written on the page, accented with marker and stickers. A phone number was written underneath it in calligraphy.

_If you’re interested,_ was written, less fancy than the rest of the book.

Patton scooped up his phone, keying in the number and address under a contact labeled “Roman (soulmate)”. He opened a new text, pausing as he thought of what the perfect phrase would be to introduce himself to Roman for the first time.

_Hi, this is Patton._

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a comment/kudos if you liked this?
> 
> I'm also on tumblr @anxious-logic!


End file.
